Ice merchandisers store and supply ice products (e.g., bagged ice) to patrons. Typically, ice merchandisers are located in or around convenient stores (e.g., a grocery store, a fueling station, etc.). Many patrons of these convenient stores complement their purchases with one or more bags of ice stored in the ice merchandiser.
Ice merchandisers are usually fairly large and heavy temperature-controlled storage units. Their size and shape is often dependent upon the ice product that they are designed to store (e.g., one-hundred seven pound bags of ice, three-hundred seven pound bags of ice, etc.), the presence of a refrigeration system, the use of heavy-duty weather-resistant (e.g., rust resistant) materials, and the like. In operation, a patron opens a door of the ice merchandiser, reaches their arms within an interior volume of the ice merchandiser, and removes the ice product from the ice merchandiser. In some configurations, the interior volume may include a platform or shelving system structured to support the ice products. After obtaining the ice product, the door is shut to maintain the temperature of the interior volume to prevent the ice product from melting.